


how does she know you love her?

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, baby mina - Freeform, it's disneys enchanted, minor chaeyu, this follows the movie plot but i changed a bunch of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Princess Sana is banished from her kingdom by her lover's evil stepmother. She is now in the real world, where she meets a woman that will make her rethink what love is.orsamo enchanted au!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 248





	how does she know you love her?

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by sam!! love u and im very happy you liked this :') thanks for everything

Sana skips across the wet and cold concrete of New York City, barefoot and soaked to the bones. She’s scared and shaken up from the rude people she had come across; everyone there seemed to be mean. But Sana is still hopeful and looking around for someone to help her. Her face lights up when she sees a castle across the street and she hurries to get to it. She grabs the skirt of her dress and climbs on top of a car with ease, then pulls herself up.

“Hello, is anybody home?” Sana bangs on the doors of the palace desperately, but no one answers. “It’s me, Sana from Andalasia! I’m afraid I’m lost. Can you please help me?” 

She keeps knocking on the wooden sign, but she’s met with silence. Sana pouts and starts knocking harder. “Do you know Princess Chaeyoung? I was supposed to marry her but-”

“Hey, lady! Please be careful up there...”

Sana whips her head around and claps her hands in relief. Standing under the sign is a woman, with a little kid holding onto her leg. She’s looking up at Sana with a frown and a hand kept securely on the girl’s shoulders.

“Oh, hello! I was wondering if you could-” Sana steps carelessly at the edge of the platform and loses her balance. She flaps her arms around, trying to take a step back, but instead she falls and is left hanging from the edge of the railing by her fingertips. 

“Lady!”

Sana’s fingers slip and she falls with a shriek, expecting the hard impact of the floor. But instead the woman catches her and they both fall down. 

Sana falls on her back and the many layers of her skirt fall onto her face. She pushes them away and sits up. Next to her, the woman is kneeling, rubbing her arm and groaning in pain.

“Are you ok?” The little girl runs towards Sana and tries to help her up. Sana accepts her extended hand and stands up on wobbly legs.

“Seriously Mina? I’m here too, you know?” Momo grunts and gets up as well, cleaning her dirty hands on her pants. She grabs Mina’s arm and makes her stand by her side, almost hiding her behind her body. She looks at Sana with a frown. “What were you doing up there?”

“I’ve been wandering all night long on this strange land, I don’t know where I am and no one has been very kind to me.”

“Yeah, welcome to New York,” Momo scoffs.

“Thank you…” Sana’s eyes light up and she tilts her head like a puppy. Momo thinks that this woman is absolutely insane. 

━

Sana is a madwoman, or at least that’s what Momo thinks. She can’t find another explanation as to why she doesn’t seem to mind being all dirty and wet, hair sticking to her face and makeup running down her cheeks. She happily chats with Mina on the couch, telling her some fairytale about a faraway land and a princess she was supposed to marry. Momo wonders if she should call a cab, an ambulance, or the police.

“Mina, that’s enough. Go to your room.” Momo says sternly. The girl pouts and slouches her shoulders.

“Can’t I just stay with Sana a bit more?” Mina whines.

“No, it’s way past your bedtime and you have school in the morning.” Momo grabs Mina’s hand and makes her stand up.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Chaeyoung will come rescue me any time soon.” Sana nods and smiles brightly, completely sure of her words.

“Who’s Chaeyoung?” Momo asks.

“Haven’t you been listening?” Mina rolls her eyes and Momo bites her tongue to not scold her in front of Sana. “She’s the princess Sana is going to marry when she gets back to Andalasia.”

“You’re european?” Momo tilts her head in confusion. She thought Sana was just another new yorker who may or may not be on drugs. “You know what, whatever, do you have someone to call?”

“Well, I don’t think they would hear me from here…” Momo shakes her head, baffled, and decides to stop asking Sana things because she’s not making any sense.

“I’ll call a cab then, and find you someplace to stay.” Momo looks through her contacts for the taxi number, already thinking of cheap hotels she can send Sana to for the night. She feels a tug at her sleeve and when she looks up from her phone, she’s met with Mina’s puppy eyes. Momo sighs, knowing what’s coming.

“Absolutely not, Mina.”

“Please mom.”

“No way kiddo.” Momo uses her strict parent voice and Mina whines. “Now go to your room.”

Mina stomps her foot, then goes to hug Sana goodbye. Momo isn’t exactly pleased to let a total stranger so close to her daughter, but Sana looks harmless and Mina has taken a quick liking to her.

“I hope Chaeyoung finds you soon,” Mina mumbles sadly and Sana rubs her back to comfort her. “Take care.”

“Thank you sweetie. You take care too, and listen to your mom, hm?” Mina nods and Sana pinches her cheeks lovingly. Mina does as told and leaves for her room, not before sticking her tongue out at her mom. 

While Sana stays in the living room, curiously looking at the bookshelves, Momo goes to the kitchen to sort things out. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t conflicted about what to do.

Sana looks so innocent and fragile, Momo is worried about leaving her on her own in a place she doesn’t know, so late at night; but she also doesn’t want to risk her daughter’s safety. Momo bites her lip deep in thought and paces around the kitchen, finger hovering over the call button of the taxi agency. 

“Mom?” Mina stands in the kitchen door, already clad in her penguin pajamas. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt and keeps looking over her shoulder. “You should go to the living room…”

Momo slams her phone down on the counter and sprints to the living room, thinking that something had happened. Instead, she finds Sana asleep on the couch, comfortably resting her wet head on Momo’s new cushions. Momo pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath.

“Come on baby, you’ll sleep with me tonight.” Momo takes Mina’s hand and they walk together to the room. Mina smiles triumphantly since, in the end, Sana got to stay just like she wanted. Momo just hopes Sana doesn’t steal anything.

━

Sana lets out a pleased hum as she stretches her back. The clouds from last night went away and gave way to a sunny day. She feels cheery even if she slept on an uncomfortable couch with her neck twisted. However, she frowns when she takes a good look around the apartment. There’s trash everywhere, piles of old newspapers stacked, greasy take out boxes in the kitchen counter and a thick layer of dust covers every piece of furniture.

She knows she has to do something about the mess, it’s the least she can do to thank Momo for her hospitality; but she can’t do it alone. Sana skips towards a window and opens it wide. 

A sweet melody leaves her lips effortlessly and it seems to resonate all over the neighborhood. Soon enough, her call gets answered.

Rats, pigeons, cockroaches and flies fill the apartment in no time. Sana tries to hide her confused expression and looks around the animals awaiting her command. 

“Well… it’s always nice to make new friends!” Sana says, positive as always. “Let’s make this place shine!” 

The animals spread out around the place, and Sana finds Mina is already awake.

“Sana?” Mina stands in the hallway, horrified by the sigh of all the bugs on the coffee table.

“Oh, Mina, dear! You’re up!” Sana waltzes over to Mina and kneels down to be eye level with her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah but… what’s all this?” Mina looks around, disgusted at the rats that have started dragging newspapers away.

“The house was a mess! You should live in a clean house, so I thought I would tidy things up. Do you want to give me a hand?”

Momo hears her alarm go off and she blindly reaches for her phone to turn it off. She rolls around on the bed, too sleepy to get up yet; but she frowns when she hears a ruckus coming from outside. That’s when her brain finally registers that a stranger slept in her house last night, and that her daughter isn’t asleep next to her. 

She shoots up on the bed and rushes out, holding onto the walls when she gets dizzy. When she walks out the room she can hear singing along with all the commotion. Momo yelps when she steps on a rat-  _ a rat!? _

Momo almost faints when a pigeon flies over her head carrying plates towards a shelf. She retches when she sees rats drying mugs with their fur. She follows the singing and finds Mina and Sana, holding hands and spinning around in the middle of the living room. Momo opens all the windows and tries to shoo the pigeons away.

“What the hell is going on?” Momo screams when the others keep singing, apparently unaware of her presence. A bunch of rats run past her feet and Momo shivers in disgust. “Sana! Mina!”

They finally stop singing and pay attention to her. 

“Mom! We’re cleaning the apartment,” Mina jumps towards her and hugs her. Momo holds her close and looks at Sana bewildered.

“Why is my house infested with rats?”

“They’re our friends! They kindly came here to help us.” Sana picks one of the rats from the floor and  _ cuddles it _ . 

“God, that’s it. Mina, go get ready for school.” Momo frowns and starts to get rid of the animals. She turns to Sana and groans when she sees she’s petting the pigeons. “And you- we’re gonna have a serious talk once Mina leaves.”

Sana looks up and tilts her head, confused. Was Momo mad at her?

━

“Are you sure the rats didn’t bite you?” Momo asks again. She’s crouching in front of Mina, fixing her hair before the school bus arrives. 

“Yes mommy, I’m ok,” Mina hugs Momo and the woman lets out a shaky sigh. “Please don’t be mean to Sana, she was only trying to help.”

“I can’t promise that.” Momo shakes her head. The bus arrives and she kisses Mina’s forehead before sending her off. She watches the bus leave and then slowly makes her way back into the building. 

She has no idea what to tell Sana. For a lawyer, Momo really isn’t a confrontational person. Even if Sana had good intentions, she still risked Mina getting bitten and possibly infected, and that’s not something Momo takes lightly. Ever since she started raising Mina on her own when her wife left, she became ten times more overprotective. 

Momo doesn’t find Sana in the living room nor in the kitchen, and she’s afraid she’s run away, but then she hears the water of the shower running. Momo scoffs, _ how could Sana be so shameless?  _

“Ma’am,” Momo knocks on the door and cringes at her choice of words. The shower stops and Momo hears the curtain opening. She clears her throat and knocks again. “We need to talk.”

“Come in!” Sana sing-songs, and Momo mindlessly opens the door. She chokes on her saliva when she sees Sana standing in front of the mirror completely naked. Momo feels her cheeks burn and she turns away in shame. “You didn’t tell me you had a magic fountain in your house.” 

“Wha- Sana, please put some clothes on…”

“Oh, right,” Sana sings and a pair of pigeons lift a towel to wrap it around her body. Momo wonders if she’s having some sort of twisted nightmare. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Can we please go to the living room instead?” Momo covers her red face and walks out before Sana can reply. She goes to the kitchen first and chugs down a glass of cold water. She can hear Sana shuffling in the living room, and then a knock on the door.

Momo frowns, she wasn’t expecting anyone today-  _ Tzuyu. Fuck. _ Momo rushes to the door but it’s too late, Sana has already answered the door. Sana, who is wearing only a towel and has her hair still wet.

Tzuyu looks between Momo and Sana with a frown while Momo tries to come up with words that aren’t ‘ _ this isn’t what it looks like’. _

“Who are you?” Tzuyu’s voice sounds calm, but Momo knows she’s anything but.

“I’m Sana from Andalasia! I somehow ended up in your land and Momo has been so kind to me-”

“I can see that,” Tzuyu’s eyes stare daggers into Momo. “I thought I was picking Mina up today but I see I’m mistaken, since I’m clearly interrupting something.”

“It’s not- we’re not- she’s not-” Momo fumbles with her words, panic creeping up on her at the idea of Tzuyu not believing her. “I found Sana stranded last night! Mina begged me to bring her home.”

“She’s not a stray cat, Momo,” Tzuyu scoffs and turns on her heel, headed out the door.

“Shit,” Momo grabs her hair desperately and lets out a tiny scream before running after Tzuyu. “Babe! Please listen to me!” 

━

Chaeyoung presses the blade of her sword against a man’s neck.

“Don’t make me ask you again, peasant, where is Sana?” 

The man’s terrified eyes switch between Chaeyoung and the chipmunk on her shoulder, looking at him menacingly. 

“I’ve told you already I don’t know who that is!”

Chaeyoung squints and puts some pressure behind her sword. The chipmunk squeaks and Chaeyoung lets the man go.

“I’ll trust your word, but if I find out you lied, say goodbye to your head.” Chaeyoung says in a deep voice and sheaths her sword. She walks away and every head turns to look at her. She keeps her head held high and her fist wrapped around the handle of her sword; she’s fallen upon a very strange land and she doesn’t trust the people around her. 

“Pip, do you think my threat was convincing enough? Because I’ve been practicing.” Chaeyoung asks the chipmunk and he nods; and the princess is satisfied with his answer. 

Chaeyoung gasps and stops abruptly when she spots a bus. People are walking into it, but no one is getting down. “That metallic beast is eating those innocent peasants!” 

The bus drives away and Chaeyoung draws her sword, spinning it around in her hand. She sprints towards the street, dodging cars and shoving a guy on a bike. The bus stops at a red light; Chaeyoung gets on top of a car and starts jumping from roof to roof until she gets to the bus. She lands on it with a somersault and moves her short hair from her face. 

“Worry not, gentle townspeople! I shall save you from this monster!” 

Chaeyoung holds her sword with both hands and stabs the roof. The doors open and a woman comes out.

“You freak! What do you think you’re doing?” 

Pip jumps from Chaeyoung’s shoulder and leaps towards the woman. She starts screaming and trying to shake the chipmunk off while Chaeyoung gets back down by jumping onto a car and leaving a bump on it. 

Chaeyoung is unaware that back home, very far from where she is now, Nayeon is watching everything go down. Her grip around the edges of her cauldron is tight and she clenches her jaw in anger.

“M-my lady?” Dahyun stutters and reaches out to touch Nayeon’s shoulder. The older woman snaps and pushes the maid’s hand away, making her flinch. Dahyun takes a peek into the cauldron where she can see Chaeyoung running away from an angry mob.

Nayeon has her back turned to her and her breathing is slightly labored. But then her shoulders relax and she turns to look at Dahyun with a softer expression.

“I’m so worried for her… she’s so small and alone in such a big and strange world…” Nayeon sighs dramatically and leans against a wall. “Risking herself like this for a girl she met yesterday… I didn’t raise her like this. It breaks my heart.” She flutters her eyelashes and sighs again.

Dahyun gulps and straightens up, puffing her chest.

“Your majesty, it kills me to see you like this.”

“Oh, Dahyun, if only someone cared about me enough to bring my beloved daughter back…” Nayeon walks past Dahyun towards the well that connects both worlds. With her back towards the maid, Nayeon can’t help but smirk. She hears Dahyun’s hurried steps behind her. It was almost too easy for the queen.

“I shall bring her back home safe and sound, your highness! Anything for you my queen!” Dahyun doesn’t think twice before jumping straight into the well, and her scream echoes in the small garden.

━

“This place is so magical… first the fountain inside your house and now this magic box.”

“It’s an elevator, Sana.”

Momo didn’t know what to do with Sana. She was running late for an important meeting with a client, she didn’t have time to scold her, and she couldn’t leave her alone in the apartment. She would probably start giving away Momo’s belongings to the neighbors or let anyone in. Momo was losing her patience, because messing things up between her and Tzuyu wasn’t enough for Sana, she also had to go and cut up her new curtains to make herself a dress.

“Ryujin! Come here,” Momo calls for the young intern that was coming out of the photocopier room. “I need you to do me a favor, please, I’m begging you.”

“What do you need?” Ryujin frowns, concerned at how desperate Momo sounds. She’s usually very calm and extremely professional, so seeing the woman so tense and with her tie messed up was weird for the teen.

“This is Sana, she’s uh- a friend from overseas. She’s not used to the big city and… people in general, so can you please look out for her until I’m done with my meeting?”

“Sure but… who are you talking about?”

Sana isn’t by her side and Momo feels on the verge of crying. She spots her by the window at the end of the hallway and she points Ryujin to her.

“There, she’s that redhead in the blue dress.”

Someone clears their throat behind Momo and she slumps her shoulders, already recognizing that to be her boss. 

“Miss Hirai, I believe you have a client waiting for you upstairs.” 

“Yes, Mr. Park, I was on my way.” Momo smiles tightly and begins walking away. She makes a pleading sign at Ryujin as she goes and the girl gives her a thumbs up. 

Ryujin walks towards Sana and taps her shoulder so as to not startle her. Sana has her nose pressed against the large window overlooking the city. Sana doesn’t seem surprised to see a stranger talking to her, but she does seem  _ unusual _ . 

“Who built all those houses? They appear to be even taller than some castles…” Sana mumbles, fogging up the glass with her breath.

“Sana, I’m Ryujin.” The girl offers her hand and Sana shakes it enthusiastically.

“Are you Momo’s friend?”

“You could say so, yeah. Would you like a coffee?” 

Sana tilts her head and coos. “You are so kind and pretty.”

Ryujin blushes and smiles, looking away bashfully. “Alright, just wait for me over there, I’ll be back in a second.” She points towards a lounge area with couches, a TV and a fishtank. 

The girl power-walks to the coffee machine and quickly prepares a cup for Sana— who seems to be the kind of person to drink overly sweet coffee  _ — _ so Ryujin makes sure to add lots of sugar and cream.

Keeping in mind what Momo told her, Ryujin doesn’t want to leave the woman out of her sight for too long. Thankfully, when she goes back into the lounge room, Sana is there, standing by the fishtank.

“Here, I hope you like it.” Ryujin offers her the cup, but Sana doesn’t take it right away. She stands on her tiptoes and leans over the fishtank, and Ryujin’s eyes fill with horror when Sana opens her mouth and a fish falls out back into the tank. Sana wipes her mouth and takes the cup, smiling as if nothing weird had happened.

“Thank you so much!” 

Ryujin is baffled, wondering where exactly Momo’s friend comes from. Sana sits down on the couch and takes a sip of her drink. She perks up and hums, licking her lips after the first taste.

“What is this beverage you have given me?” Sana’s eyes are wide and she takes another gulp.

“Coffee, have you never drunk it before?”

“I have never even heard of it, but it’s wonderful! You’re very talented.” 

“Well, thank you,” Ryujin shrugs and sits down next to Sana. “So, where are you from?”

About an hour later, Momo comes out of the meeting room. She looks defeated and frustrated; she loosens her tie and rubs the back of her neck. The meeting had gone terribly, not only was everyone mad she arrived late, but the clients started yelling at each other not twenty minutes into the meeting. When they tried to hit each other with the lawyers’ briefcases, they decided it would be best to end it there and meet up another time. 

Momo drags her feet around the office looking for Sana— she groans just thinking about having to deal with her. She finds her telling Ryujin about the same things she had been telling Mina the night prior. 

“Sana, let’s go,” Momo doesn’t have the energy to fight her, so thankfully Sana complies. “Thank you kid, this is for you.” Momo gets her wallet out and gives Ryujin a few bucks, knowing that taking care of Sana must’ve been hard.

“Oh, thanks!” Ryujin takes the money and pockets it; then she grabs Sana’s hand and looks into her eyes. “Sana, I hope you can find Chaeyoung soon. I wish you all the best.”

They hug and Momo frowns in confusion. How is she the only one who doesn’t buy a thing Sana says? Why is everyone else so smitten with her?

━

Sana tries to hold onto Momo’s arm as they stroll through Central Park. Momo, in return, tries to shimmy away from her, but after the fifth time she gives in and lets Sana do as she pleases.

She has a spring in her step and can’t stop talking. Everything in Momo’s office had seemed like the most interesting thing in the world for her; and when she mentions Ryujin giving her coffee Momo understands why Sana is more energetic than usual. But Momo’s mind is occupied with worries— she sighs and thinks about the best words to say. She doesn’t want to hurt Sana but she needs to make things clear. 

“Sana… you need to go back to wherever you came from. I don’t know who this Chaeyoung you keep talking about is, but who knows if she’s even in the city at all.”

“Of course Chaeyoung is here! I can feel it.” Sana pouts and lowers her head, kicking a pebble as they walk.

“Now Tzuyu is mad at me and I need to talk to her and… I’m sorry but you can’t stay with me for much longer.” 

“I’m sorry I’m causing you trouble.”

Momo stays silent, biting her tongue. 

A small cart filled with popcorn and caramel apples rolls towards them and gets on their way. A young girl pops from behind it, wearing a red hat and a nervous grin. 

“Would the lovely lady like a free apple?” Dahyun all but shoves a bright red caramel apple into Sana’s hand.

“Don’t I get one too?” Momo squints, something about the girl rubs her the wrong way. 

“I’ve run out of apples.” She lies and steps in front of the cart to hide the food. Momo pays it no mind and starts walking away, taking Sana with her as she’s still holding her arm. 

Dahyun abandons the cart and starts following them, waiting to make sure Sana bites the apple. Dahyun has never felt so lost in her life.

After her arrival in New York, Nayeon had constantly kept in contact with Dahyun, guiding her around the city. It wasn’t long before she found Chaeyoung wandering around a subway station, trying to duel with the trains. Dahyun took Chaeyoung to a cheap hotel and the princess fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. The squirrel that clinged to her (for some reason Dahyun didn’t bother understanding) kept creaking at her and trying to bite her fingers, so Dahyun trapped it in a semi open drawer. 

Then the queen had given her three apples and was told to find Sana and give them to her. Dahyun doesn’t know what the apples do, but she guesses it will make Sana find Chaeyoung so that they can go home together. She was too scared to ask what would happen once Sana bit the apple.

Much to Dahyun’s dismay, Momo snatches the apple from Sana’s hand and throws it in a nearby trash can.

“Hey! That sweet girl gave me that-”

“You shouldn’t accept food from strangers.”

Sana pouts and tries hard not to whine. She doesn’t want to annoy Momo any further.

“Did you manage to talk with your girlfriend?” Sana mumbles, feeling guilty about upsetting the woman. 

“No, she left without listening to me.” Momo replies bitterly.

“I’m sorry… but I believe you will be fine. After all, she knows you love her.” Sana sighs dreamily and Momo makes a face. “I mean… she does know right?”

“Of course she does.” Momo shrugs with faux nonchalance. “She knows…” She affirms, more to herself than to Sana. 

Momo wasn’t an overly affectionate person, and neither was Tzuyu. They knew they cared for each other and they enjoyed their time together. What else was there to it?

“How do you show her you love her?” Sana presses, smiling teasingly when she sees Momo struggling to come up with an answer. Sana starts to vocalize, ready to break out into a full song, but Momo stops her before the people around them notice.

“I don’t need to tell her about it all the time. People don’t do that.”

“You don’t need to  _ tell _ her. You can express love through gestures. Leave a note, buy some flowers or cook a lovely dinner. That’s how she knows.”

Momo mulls over Sana’s words. Her relationship with Tzuyu had been rather cold from the start, and she never did any of the things Sana talked about.

“Look, these are lovely.” Sana takes Momo’s hand and pulls her towards a street vendor with bouquets of flowers on display. “Do you think Tzuyu would like these? What’s her favorite color?”

“Uh, blue?” Momo replies unsure, carefully touching some of the flowers. She hates to admit it, but Sana is right; the least she can do right now is a small gesture for her girlfriend. 

She lets Sana pick the flowers and the salesperson assembles a bouquet. Momo pays for it and they go on their way. 

“Here, let me help,” Sana skips towards the edge of a small bridge and sings a melody. Two doves fly towards her, one almost flying straight into Momo’s head. The birds take the flowers with their claws and Sana pets them. “Please take these to Tzuyu.”

“They’re birds, Sana. They don't know where Tzuyu lives.”

“Just trust me, alright?” Sana sings again and the birds fly away. Momo purses her lips, thinking about how she spent money on flowers only for them to possibly end up floating down the river.

━

When they go to pick Mina up from school, she runs straight into Sana’s arms. Sana hugs her and picks her up effortlessly despite Mina already being six. Momo scoffs to hide how hurt she is that her daughter seems to prefer a stranger over her.

Momo takes them to a pizza place Mina loves, and the kid talks about her day animatedly. Sana pays attention to every word she says and reacts accordingly; she nods, gasps, and laughs at everything the girl in her arms is saying. 

Mina is usually very shy and doesn’t talk much, let alone so enthusiastically. But Momo likes it; her kid looks happier than she’s been in a while and her laugh warms her heart.

They sit at their usual table and Momo watches as Mina teaches Sana how to make an origami bird with a napkin. 

“Hi, welcome to Pizza Town, what can I get for you tonight?” The waitress asks Momo, seeing as Sana and Mina are too entertained with the napkins. Momo’s smile wavers when she sees it’s the girl from earlier at the park taking their order; but she decides not to think too much of it. Maybe it was just a coincidence, although she did look awfully nervous. 

Once Momo places their order, Dahyun goes back to the kitchen. She passes the order to the chef and then runs towards the back where the frying pots are. She lifts a bunch of lids until she finds the one Nayeon is in, projected on the oil. 

“Your majesty, she’s already here.” Dahyun gulps nervously, wincing when a small drop of hot oil lands on her cheek.

“Just do as I told you and give her the drink, alright? And you better make sure she drinks it, not like the fiasco you pulled today at the park.”

“Y-yes, my queen. I am so sorry that happened, I-”

“Whatever, just make sure you do it right this time. These apples don’t grow on trees.”

Dahyun bites her lip and wonders if she should ask or not. 

“Forgive the question, ma’am, but… what exactly do these apples do?”

Nayeon smirks. “That’s none of your business.”

Dahyun closes the lid and goes to prepare the drink. The apple juice stings when it hits her fingertips, but Dahyun ignores it and pours it into the glass. 

She puts it on the tray along with the pizza and walks out with a heavy heart. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, a secret admirer in the restaurant has asked me to give you this. It’s free, so I hope you enjoy it.” Dahyun fakes a smile and places the tall glass in front of Sana and the pizza on the table. Mina eagerly grabs a slice and starts munching on it. Momo looks around the place with a big frown.  _ A secret admirer _ ?

“Please make sure to thank them! Oh, this looks delicious.”

“Don’t drink that.” Momo deadpans and Sana opens her mouth in an O shape.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Dahyun can feel her palms sweating and she fiddles with the tray she’s holding under her arm.

“It’s poisoned.” Momo continues with a serious expression. Dahyun’s eyes fly wide open and her throat dries up.  _ Could it really be…?  _ “I’m just kidding.” Momo breaks into a smile and she grabs a slice of pizza.

“Momo…” Sana shakes her head and chuckles at Momo’s occurrence. She grabs the glass and is about to take a sip when Dahyun takes it from her hands. Some drops fall on the floor and they make a low hissing sound. 

Sana and Momo look at Dahyun— Sana with concern and Momo with suspicion. 

“I’m sorry, I think I mistook the table.” Dahyun stammers and leaves with the glass before they can ask anything else. 

Back in the kitchen, she throws the drink down the sink. She sees one of the frying pots shaking, but she’s too scared to open it.

At one point during their dinner, Mina had moved to sit on Sana’s lap and she fell asleep there, with Sana lovingly touching her hair. Momo found the whole ordeal too adorable to complain, and so she let Sana carry her home in her arms.

When they arrive, Sana goes straight to Mina’s room to lay her down on her bed. Momo follows her, but stays by the door while Sana tucks Mina in.

Mina stirs awake and stretches her arms to hug Sana. The woman returns the gesture while Momo watches them from afar. 

“Are you gonna be here tomorrow?” Mina mumbles sleepily. It breaks Momo’s heart a bit. 

“Yes, sweetie. I’ll even make you some breakfast, how does that sound?”

“Great… thank you.” Mina falls asleep again and Sana laughs at how cute she is. She kisses Mina’s forehead and leaves the room. 

Momo smiles at her and closes the door once Sana is in the hallway. She walks into her room and comes out holding a pillow and extra blankets. 

“Last night you didn’t let me fix up a proper place for you to sleep in.”

The atmosphere between them is quiet, makes them feel at ease after a long day.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m used to sleeping in the woods.”

Momo snickers and continues to make the couch a more comfortable place. She’s gotten used to everything Sana talks about, but it’s still hard to believe all of it.

“Are you still sure Chaeyoung is coming to find you?”

“Absolutely.” Sana nods, not a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Momo finishes preparing the couch and sits down. Sana sits with her, although she keeps her distance.

“Tell me about her.” Momo asks; she ought to at least give Sana a chance to explain her stories.

“She is the most wonderful girl I have ever met. She saved me from a foul troll who was trying to eat me and we rode her horse into the sunset…” Sana sighs and looks out of the window dreamily. “She will give me my true love’s kiss.”

“What do you mean?” Momo gives her a funny look. She kind of gets why people get so entertained listening to her.

“A true love’s kiss is the most powerful thing in the world. No evil compares to it, it’s what makes people feel… whole.”

Momo half-smiles at her and decides it’s best to let Sana believe whatever she wants. Momo has seen enough divorces to know there’s no such thing as true love, much less one that lasts forever.

“So how long have you and Chaeyoung been together?”

“Two days,” Sana shrugs casually. Momo frowns and glares at her.

“Two days? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why would I lie?”

“Sana, two days isn’t enough to get  _ married _ to someone.”

“How long have you and Tzuyu been together?” Sana argues, trying to prove she’s right

“Five years.”

“And you haven’t proposed? No wonder she was mad.”

“Have you two even been on a date, at least?” Momo sounds offended and Sana doesn’t understand why.

“What’s that?” Sana tilts her head, curious. Momo drops her head and takes a deep breath.

“It is when you go out with the person you like. You talk and you get to know each other; you know, their likes and dislikes, what they do in their free time. I don’t know, that kind of stuff.”

“So you just talk?”

“Well, no. Usually you go out for dinner, or for a walk in the park…”

Sana hums as she thinks about it. “Does that mean we had a date today?”

“What? No! We did all that as friends.”

“I don’t understand what makes it so special.” Sana pouts and slouches. She yawns and Momo takes it as her cue to go.

“I can tell you more about it tomorrow. Now get some rest, alright?”

“Ok,” Sana replies mid yawn. “Goodnight Mo.”

“Goodnight Sana.”

Momo leaves her in the living room and goes to her own room, where she plops down on the bed. Her back aches and she wants nothing more than to sleep for eight hours after the crazy day she had.

She reaches for her phone in her pocket and when she unlocks it she finds a bunch of texts from Tzuyu, thanking her for the flowers. Momo is pleasantly surprised to know that the doves did deliver the bouquet. She texts her back something short and concise, but then she remembers what Sana told her about showing more love.

Momo’s fingers hover over the keyboard, wondering what she should say. 

_ Would you like to go for breakfast tomorrow? I miss you. _

“Yeah, that’s good.” Momo pats herself in the shoulder for the improvement. Tzuyu replies shortly after, enthusiastic about meeting with her. Momo goes to sleep with a smile on her face, although something feels off in her heart. 

━

Dahyun walks into the cheap hotel room and finds Chaeyoung lazily lying in bed, surfing through the TV channels. She doesn’t greet her, but she acknowledges her presence with a nod.

“Did you bring something for dinner?” 

“Yes, m’lady.” Dahyun gives Chaeyoung the paper bag she brought from the pizza place, and the princess takes out the fried food and starts eating it eagerly. Dahyun opens the drawer where she had left Pip, and he comes out ready to fight her, but Dahyun leaves a small cup with water and leftover pizza crust for him to eat, and pets his head with a finger. Pip looks at her for a second, then decides that eating is more important than trying to fight her.

Dahyun tiredly drags her feet to the bathroom and she locks the door. She looks into the mirror and nibbles on her lip nervously. She has dark circles under her eyes and her hair is a mess. The lid of the toilet moves and Dahyun warily lifts it.

Nayeon is there, reflected on the water and making a disgusted face. 

“See what you make me do! I can’t believe you would be stupid enough to ruin such a simple plan.” Nayeon growls, her brows furrowed deeply. “Had I known you were so useless I would’ve never sent you there. Do you have any idea how much you’ve complicated things?”

“Your majesty,” Dahyun interrupts the queen, voice stable and firm, nothing like her usual shy self. She has a frown and Nayeon doesn’t like it at all. “What is the point of Sana eating those apples?”

Nayeon scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Don’t be foolish, Dahyun. I’ve already told you it’s none of your b-”

Dahyun flushes the toilet, and Nayeon disappears down the drain. She knows the queen will make her pay for her insolence, but at the moment Dahyun is hurt and confused. She can’t believe Nayeon would try to harm Sana just to get Chaeyoung back. Dahyun thought her queen was good, merciful; but now she doesn’t know what to believe.

Dahyun walks out of the bathroom with a new goal set, feeling more confident than before.

“Princess Chaeyoung, I think we should resume looking for lady Sana tomorrow.”

Chaeyoung has a mouthful of fries and her greasy hands are leaving stains on the sheets. She perks up at the mention of Sana and so does Pip, who squeaks in agreement. 

“You’re right, Dahyun. I’ve regained my energy, so now I won’t rest until I find her.” Chaeyoung licks her fingers clean and goes back to watching her movie. “My poor Sana… she must be so scared.”

━

“Promise me you’ll be good.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Momo laughs and ruffles Mina’s hair.

“I’m serious, mom. Behave.” Mina glares at her from where she sits in the kitchen counter.

“When have I  _ not _ ?” 

Mina rolls her eyes and Momo lifts her eyebrows. She can’t believe her daughter has become so cheeky. 

“Be nice to Sana alright? And take care of her.”

“Hey, I’m an adult.” Sana walks into the kitchen with a new dress. Momo sighs when she recognizes the fabric as Mina’s bed cover. 

“Right…” Momo rolls her eyes playfully and Mina giggles. “Anyways, how do I look?” Momo twirls around, showing her casual outfit of a shirt tucked into her jeans. 

“Lovely, as you always are.” Sana looks her up and down with bright eyes. Momo blushes slightly and looks away, not knowing what to reply.

“You look cool mom.” 

“Thank you love.” Momo kisses Mina’s forehead and then her cheeks, making Mina squirm. “I’ll meet you later.”

“Remember to be romantic!” Sana sing-songs and Momo rolls her eyes. She grabs her coat and leaves the apartment.

Mina looks unusually down, so Sana stands in front of her and brushes her hair out of her face softly. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I think my mom wants to marry Tzuyu…” She looks down at her dangling feet and pouts. 

“You don’t want that?” Sana runs her thumb over Mina’s cheek.

“I don’t want my life to change. I like when it’s just me and mom. And having you here is really nice, too. I wish you could stay.”

Mina looks up with teary eyes and Sana’s heart breaks.

“We can still see each other, though. You can bring the rings at my wedding and visit me during the summer.” Sana tries to cheer Mina up but the kid sobs. Sana panics and envelops her in a hug. Mina grasps the fabric of her dress and cries into her shoulder.

“I’ll miss you.”

Sana is about to cry too, but she needs to be strong for the little girl. 

“Let’s spend the time we have together happy, not waste it being sad.” 

Mina wipes her tears and sniffles. Sana dries a few of her own tears from the corner of her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“I know how to make you feel better.” Sana smiles and tickles Mina, earning a sincere laugh. “Do you want to bake cookies?”

“You know how to?” Mina opens her eyes amazed. Sana nods and hums.

“I used to bake all the time for my friends in the woods. Pip loved the oatmeal and raisins cookies.”

“I think we have all those things.” Mina jumps from the counter and starts rummaging the cupboards. Sana helps her look and soon enough they have all the ingredients they need displayed on the kitchen table. 

Sana teaches Mina how to prepare the dough, lets her choose the toppings and the forms of the cookie cutters. Sana is surprised Momo had all of this at home, since she didn’t seem like the type to bake cookies. 

They make a mess of themselves and the kitchen, with flour everywhere and a broken egg that unfortunately landed on the floor (it was the first time Mina tried to break one, but Sana assured her it was ok.)

While the cookies are in the oven, Sana prepares chocolate milk and tells Mina about the time she built cabins for the homeless peasants of her town with the help of the woodland creatures.

For Mina, Sana is like a hero. A real life princess, and someone she has grown very fond of in a very short time; someone she looks up to. But she tries to not get sad again, doing as Sana said and enjoying their time together instead of dwelling on what’s to come. 

The cookies turn out amazing and Mina dips them into the hot chocolate. Mina thanks Sana and asks her to watch her favorite cartoon show with her, to which Sana agrees without being really sure what the kid means.

Sana is amazed by the TV ( _ you have a magic box too? _ ) and she ends up being enthralled by the story playing on the screen, even more than Mina who claims this is her favorite show. 

“Thank you for spending time with me,” Mina mumbles shyly. “It’s been a while since I had good quality time with my mom and this feels just like it.”

“You don’t have to thank me sweetie,” Sana kisses her forehead and tries to hide the pang of hurt in her chest.

When the sugar rush wears off, Mina falls asleep on Sana’s shoulder. It doesn't take long for Sana to fall asleep too, with her head on top of Mina’s.

━

Momo and Tzuyu meet up a few blocks away from Momo’s building before their date. Tzuyu had chosen the place and she wanted to surprise Momo, so they agreed on meeting elsewhere first. 

They walk towards the café making small talk. Tzuyu thanks her again for the flowers and Momo insists it’s nothing. She does mention that Sana helped her pick them, but Tzuyu doesn’t seem to mind. 

“If you say nothing happened, then I believe you.”

They walk side by side, Momo with her hands in her pockets and Tzuyu with her arms crossed over her chest. Momo can’t help but think about how Sana clung to her when they walked. 

Lost in her thoughts, Momo doesn’t notice someone walking straight into her. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going.” Momo mumbles, used to dealing with new yorkers. But the person she ran into doesn’t keep walking, she stops and looks at Momo offended.

“I beg your pardon?  _ You  _ got in  _ my  _ way.” The short woman frowns and Momo sees her begin to draw a sword she carries in her belt. Momo instinctively gets herself in front of Tzuyu, but then another young woman walks up and holds the woman’s hands holding the sword.

“Princess, please let's not cause a ruckus. Again.” Momo recognizes her to be the girl from the park and from the restaurant. This time she’s dressed in a gown, with her hair tied up in a ponytail and with a chipmunk on her shoulder. Momo is about to say something when Tzuyu moves her aside and refers to Chaeyoung.

“We’re sorry for disturbing you.” Tzuyu  _ bows _ and Momo looks at her like she’s crazy. The woman looks her up and down and smirks; then does a small bow as well.

“Do not fret, lady. Forgive my short temper, it’s just that I’ve been looking high and low for my love and I can’t seem to get a hold of her.”

Momo’s heart stills when she hears. She can’t believe she didn’t realize it sooner, but the woman fits the description Sana gave her of Chaeyoung perfectly. She’s short, dressed in medieval clothes and carries with her a sword bigger than half of her body.

“Well, good luck with that.” Tzuyu says.

“Thank you, peasant. Dahyun, let’s go.”

“Yes, Princess.” The women leave and Momo turns around to watch them go with a frown.

“Those theater people are getting weirder by the day.” Tzuyu chuckles, also watching the weird women try to break through the crowd of people crossing the street.

Leaving the strange encounter behind, they go on with their date. The café Tzuyu chose is truly beautiful, but Momo can’t take her mind off Chaeyoung. Sana was right, her fiance was there looking for her all along. She feels a knot form on her stomach at the thought of Sana leaving her as soon as she reunites with Chaeyoung.

Momo shakes herself out of it when she realizes Tzuyu has been talking and she’s been obviously staring out the window in case Chaeyoung walks by.

“Did you not like your drink?” Tzuyu asks, sounding a bit dejected. 

“I did! Sorry, I’m just worried about Mina,” Momo lies easily, although she feels bad for it. “I’m not used to leaving her alone.”

“I thought she was with Sana.” Tzuyu says and makes a face at the mention of the redhead, although she quickly tries to hide it.

“Yes, but honestly there isn’t much difference with Mina being by herself. I’m sure Mina is taking care of Sana, actually.”

“Well, enough about that... I know we’re on a date right now, but it’s also been a while since we had a night out, just the two of us. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to a ball.” Tzuyu slides a pair of tickets towards Momo and she grabs them to read them.  _ Kings and Queen’s Costume Ball.  _ “I know it may sound silly so it’s ok if you don’t want to go.”

Tzuyu sounds nervous, and Momo doesn’t like it a bit. She looks back up to her and gives her a reassuring smile.

“This sounds really fun, actually. I’d love to go with you.”

Momo grabs Tzuyu’s hand over the table, but she’s berating herself in her head. She always thought Tzuyu didn’t care for romantic gestures, that she was the more realistic type when it came to relationships; but now Momo is starting to believe she misread the situation… for five years.

She tries her best to pay attention to Tzuyu like she deserves, but every now and then her mind drifts to Sana and she wonders how her and Mina are doing. 

The breakfast date doesn’t last for too long since Tzuyu has to go, so they depart a few blocks down the street. Tzuyu kisses Momo and Momo is a bit taken aback. They don’t usually act affectionate in public, but she kisses back and Tzuyu doesn't suspect anything.

Momo walks slowly with her hands in her pockets, deep in thought. Ever since Sana came into her life—  _ two days ago _ , although it feels like an eternity —Momo has been rethinking a lot of things about her life, including her relationship, and she doesn’t like every realization she’s having.

She’s already close to her apartment when she spots Chaeyoung again, sitting under a traffic light and the maid, Dahyun, trying to read a map. 

Momo knows what the right thing to do is, but part of her still tells her to be selfish, to keep on walking and keep Sana in her life for a bit longer. But then she thinks about Sana,  _ really  _ thinks, and she remembers how dreamy she looks every time she talks about Chaeyoung, and how much she misses her home.

She takes a deep breath and crosses the street towards the women. When Chaeyoung sees her, she stands up and draws her sword. Momo rolls her eyes and lifts her hands, the last thing she wants is to fight such a crazy person.

“Have you come for a duel, peasant?” Chaeyoung points the blade towards her throat, and Momo would be lying if she said it didn’t make her nervous. Dahyun looks just as worried, tugging Chaeyoung’s sleeve to get her to back down.

“I’m not. You said you were looking for your love?” The words feel bitter on Momo’s tongue, but it’s too late to back out. 

“What do you know about her?” Chaeyoung squints and inches the sword closer to Momo’s neck. Momo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. No going back.

“I can help you find her.”

━

Sana is drifting in and out of slumber when she hears the front door opening. She carefully removes Mina from her lap, where the girl had fallen in her sleep, and straightens up. She rubs the sleep off her eyes and makes her way to the living room.

“How did the date go?” Sana asks, mid yawn. 

“Sana.” Momo’s voice sounds worried, serious, and Sana doesn’t like it. She finally opens her eyes properly and her heart skips a beat when she sees Chaeyoung standing in front of the door. The short woman gapes and dramatically puts a hand over her chest. Dahyun is sitting on the couch, curled up on herself trying to not touch anything, with Pip sitting on her shoulder. The chipmunk squeaks excited, but doesn’t run towards Sana.

Chaeyoung walks towards her abruptly and Sana takes a step back. The princess grabs Sana’s hands and kisses her knuckles. She wipes a tear away and takes a deep breath.

“ _ I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss, and a miss I have begun to miss _ ,” Momo hides her face behind her hand trying to stifle a laugh, because of course she also sings. “ _ Pure and sweet waiting to complete my love song. _ ” Chaeyoung lets go of Sana’s hands and starts twirling around the living room, stretching a hand out to Sana as if asking her to dance “ _ Yes somewhere there’s a maiden I’ve never met, who was made… _ ”

Sana stands speechless, eyes switching from Chaeyoung to Dahyun, who looks full of second hand embarrassment.

“Who was made…” Chaeyoung sings again, nodding for Sana to go on. Sana just shrugs and tries to meet Momo’s eyes, although the woman has turned to face the wall (Sana can see her shoulders shaking in a silent laugh). “ _...To finish my duet. _ ” Chaeyoung sings in a high pitch but Sana still doesn’t react. Chaeyoung’s shoulders drop and she furrows her brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not singing.” Chaeyoung squints at Momo, hand already going for the handle of her sword. “Have you done something to her?”

“Mom?” Mina walks into the room, rubbing her eyes much like Sana had done earlier. She looks scared when she sees Chaeyoung and the half drawn sword so she runs towards Momo and hides behind her leg.

“Why are you living with a gnome?” Chaeyoung asks and frowns in confusion.

“You’re one to talk.” Momo responds, not liking how she was referring to her daughter. 

“Excuse me?” This time Chaeyoung draws the sword fully but Dahyun and Sana yell at her at the same time.

“Chaeyoung, stop. These are my friends.” Sana stands in front of the princess and places a calming hand on her chest while Dahyun takes the sword from her hands. It’s heavier than it looks, so Dahyun has a hard time putting it away. “They helped me when I got lost.”

“Oh, I see. My apologies peasants.” Chaeyoung nods at them. “Thank you for taking care of my bride. Sana, my love, we should leave now. I’ll make sure to have the wedding ceremony ready as soon as possible.”

“What?” Mina runs from behind Momo towards Sana, tugs her hand until Sana crouches down. “You’re leaving already?” 

Mina looks on the verge of crying, holding onto Sana’s hand tightly as to not let her go. Sana brings her into a hug and closes her eyes when she feels Mina take in a deep breath.

“Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Mina whispers.

Sana pulls away from the hug and wipes the lone tear falling down Mina’s cheek. She stands up but keeps a hand on Mina’s shoulder.

“Chaeyoung, we can’t go back yet.” Sana says firmly. Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to love the idea, but she still lets Sana explain. “We… should go on a date while we’re here.”

“What is that?” 

“Well, we go out and talk about our likes and dislikes, our interests… a date!”

The princess thinks about it for a while and looks at Dahyun for advice. The maid nods her head and gives her a thumbs up. She doesn’t really know what a date is, but she’s willing to do anything if it delays her return to Andalasia— her return to queen Nayeon.

“Sounds good to me. What do you wish to do, my love?”

“There’s a ball-” Momo interrupts. The words slipped from her tongue before she could think it through, but much like Mina (although she would never admit it), Momo was feeling a bit desperate to keep Sana around just for a bit more. “Tomorrow night. I can get you tickets.”

“A ball! How lovely.” Chaeyoung fetches her sword with ease from where it rested against the chimney. “I shall pick you up tomorrow night, then. Dahyun, get the details.”

“Yes princess.” Dahyun gets a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to Sana. “It’s the number of the pizza parlor. I’m working there so…” She shrugs and follows Chaeyoung out the door. 

They leave and Momo locks the door. Sana and Momo look at each other across the room, but neither says anything. Momo just ruffles Mina’s hair and heads to her room, leaving the two alone. 

Sana sits down on the couch and sighs into her hands. She knew she should be thrilled about Chaeyoung coming to get her; but part of her wished she hadn’t been so quick. 

“What are you gonna wear?” Mina climbs into the couch as well and kneels next to Sana.

“I don’t know… the shower curtain is pretty nice.”

“You can’t wear that to a date!” Mina thinks about it for a moment, and then she gets an idea. “Would you think of this as an  _ emergency _ ?”

━

An explosion booms through the street and a hatch flies up into the sky, it lands on the hood of a car and people start yelling. Green smoke comes out of the sewer and everyone tries to get a look without getting too close. Nayeon emerges from the smoke and she looks around, disgusted. The place was repulsive. 

Nayeon doesn’t pay any attention to the people yelling at her; she manages to turn those angry yells into scared screams with a flick of her wrist, making all the engines from the cars explode. 

The more Nayeon sees, the more grossed out she feels. Dahyun would pay for making her come to such a foul place.

She finds a large fountain in the middle of a square. People run away from her, be it for her threatening aura or from the green smoke she’s still leaving in her wake. She casts a spell and soon enough, she can see Chaeyoung’s whereabouts.

The princess is spraying cologne on her neck and fixing her hair in front of a mirror. Dahyun is behind her, looking nervous as ever, fixing a bowtie around her own neck. Nayeon concentrates a bit more, and she can find Sana too. Nayeon doesn’t bother too much with her, though, but rather looks around the apartment. She quickly finds all the information she needed printed in a pair of tickets on top of the coffee table. 

Nayeon is furious. Everyone will pay for crossing her, first of all Dahyun for thinking she could act out without consequences, then Sana for trying to steal her throne, and even Chaeyoung for being so careless. She will wipe out the entire city if necessary. 

━

Momo fixes the sleeves of her jacket for the fifth time that evening. The suit she had on was silly, but it was the theme of the ball and Tzuyu had gotten it for her. Momo was trying to be a better girlfriend, and if that meant wearing a weird suit for a night then she would do it without complaint. 

The doorbell rings and Momo smoothes her hands down her vest one last time. She opens the door and finds Tzuyu there, looking gorgeous with a big, flowy peach colored gown. 

“You look amazing.” Momo stammers, eyeing Tzuyu up and down. Tzuyu laughs bashfully and cups Momo’s cheek, giving her a chaste kiss.

“You’re not too bad yourself. I knew the suit would fit.” Tzuyu brushes her hand over Momo’s shoulder. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Momo offers and leads Tzuyu inside the apartment. 

“No thanks, shouldn’t we get going? I don’t want to be late.”

“Sana isn’t ready yet… She and Mina have been in Mina’s room for a while now.”

“Ah, alright…” Tzuyu tries to act indifferent, but her face still shows she’s slightly annoyed.

“Again, I’m really sorry. I didn’t think about it and I just blurted it out.”

“It’s ok. She’s gonna be leaving anyway, so I don’t see any harm in one last outing together.”

“Yeah…” Momo’s mood goes down but she tries to not let it show. She’s been avoiding thinking about Sana leaving. Her life had changed so much so quickly, she doesn’t know what it’ll be like going back to normal. 

Someone knocks on the door insistently and Momo rolls her eyes. 

“That’s her princess.” Momo mumbles and gets up to open the door reluctantly. Chaeyoung has her hands on her hips— her sword still attached to her belt —looking slightly more formal than the day before. 

“Evening, peasant.” Chaeyoung gives Momo a tight handshake. Then she sees Tzuyu standing inside and smiles when she recognizes her. “Hello, lovely lady.”

“Evening.” Tzuyu bows, liking the whole royal thing. 

“So, where’s Sana?”

As if on cue, the door of Mina’s room opens and Sana walks out with the little girl in tow. Momo’s jaw drops when she sees her.

Sana is clad in a tight fitting dark purple dress. It goes down to the floor, hugging her body, and exposing her cleavage just enough. Momo gets visibly flustered and has to look at the wall behind Sana instead. It doesn’t go unnoticed to Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung gasps and waltzes over to Sana, taking her hand and kissing it softly. “You look stunning, my love.” 

“You look gorgeous, too.” Sana whispers, briefly looking at Chaeyoung before her eyes land on Momo.

“That’s a pretty dress but I don’t think it fits the theme.” Tzuyu murmurs, and while Sana was gonna ignore the comment, Mina hears it clearly.

“I chose it when we went shopping. She looks the prettiest like this, everyone in the store agreed.” Mina smirks triumphantly when Tzuyu bites her tongue. Momo stares at her in warning to be nice, and Mina sticks her tongue out at her mother. Momo gasps, offended, and Mina giggles before hiding behind Sana’s leg.

“Wait, you went shopping? With my credit card?” Mina nods shyly and Momo sighs. “That explains all the texts from the bank.”

“Let’s get going, there’s no time to waste.” Chaeyoung loops her arm around Sana’s and drags her out of the apartment. Sana ruffles Mina’s hair before leaving and promises to be there in the morning. Momo drops her off at the neighbor’s house and makes Mina promise to be good and behave with Miss Yoo.

They take a taxi together and Momo takes the passenger seat. The whole ride to the ball, she steals glances at Sana through the rearview mirror, and sometimes their eyes meet. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu talk amicably as if they were old friends. Tzuyu is entertained by everything Chaeyoung says, not seeming to find it weird at all, even when the princess starts talking about troll hunting. 

The hall where the ball is being hosted is huge; it has high ceilings and is decorated with flashy chandeliers. Everyone inside is dressed accordingly, even the staff. A band is playing and waiters pass by offering appetizers and drinks.

One waitress in particular catches Momo’s attention.

“Champagne?” Dahyun offers and tips her top hat.

“What are you doing here?”

“She goes where I go. I might need something and she needs to aid me.” Chaeyoung shrugs. Dahyun nods politely and offers Tzuyu a drink.

“What’s with the hat?” Sana asks out of curiosity. Dahyun smiles and lifts it, showing Pip is hiding under it. Pip greets Sana, shaking his tail, and then Dahyun places the hat back on her head. He had taken a liking to Dahyun and didn’t leave her side anymore, not even for Sana.

“I couldn’t leave him alone.” 

“Right, well go on and do your job.” Chaeyoung signals for Dahyun to leave and she does as told.

Not long after they walk down to the dance floor, the event officially begins. 

A soft and melodious song plays and Momo offers her hand to Tzuyu courteously. They drift towards the middle of the dancefloor, and Sana is too busy following Momo with her eyes to notice Chaeyoung’s outstretched hand. 

“Sana… may I have this dance?”

“Sure, sorry.” Sana stammers and takes her hand. 

Sana doesn’t pay much attention to what she’s doing, moving along Chaeyoung with ease, following her lead. Her eyes are glued to Momo, who seems to be in a similar predicament. Both couples twirl around, passing by each other every now and then, and every time, Sana and Momo can’t seem to get their eyes off each other.

Chaeyoung notices Sana is distracted, and it doesn’t take much for her to realize what’s happening. Chaeyoung frowns and looks at Tzuyu, who doesn’t look angry, but rather sad. It’s still the same even after other songs play; it’s like no matter what, they can’t tear their eyes away.

After one of the songs ends, the singer speaks on the microphone. 

“For this song, ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to dance with someone other than the partner you came with tonight.” 

At the same time, Sana and Momo let go of their partners and drift towards each other, pulled like magnets. They meet in the center and their bodies almost collide, but when Sana rests her hands on Momo’s hips and Momo grabs Sana’s shoulders, it feels perfect. Feels like they’re right where they’re supposed to be. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu get together as well, but they barely pay attention to the dance, both too focused on the women who seem to be getting farther and farther from them with each passing second. 

The song is merely background music for Momo and Sana. Everyone around them blurs and the only thing they can see is each other. Momo closes her eyes and leans her forehead against Sana’s. Her heart beats erratically and her palms sweat, as if she was some teenager in love.

Sana sighs and it hits Momo’s lips, making her shiver. The air around them is heavy, filled with unspoken words. 

The song ends and their bubble is burst. 

They detach from each other slowly, as if it pained them. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are by their sides in no time, pulling them away into opposite directions. Sana and Momo whip their heads around, trying to keep looking at each other until the very last second when they get lost in the crowd.

“Are you alright? You look flushed.” Chaeyoung mumbles, upset, and avoids looking at Sana.

“I just need some fresh air,” Sana excuses herself weakly and walks away from the dance floor towards a window. She leans against the railing and takes a deep breath. She had never felt something so intense; she thought she knew love, but she was starting to think otherwise. 

The breeze is chilly and it makes her shiver, so she decides to go back inside for a while until she can go back home.

(She’s not sure what she considers home anymore.)

When she goes into the main hall again, she stops by a railing next to the staircase. She sees Momo and Tzuyu dancing together. The song is slow and they are close to each other, with Tzuyu resting her head against Momo’s.

They look good together. They  _ are  _ together. Sana wants to cry.

“It’s unfortunate, isn’t it?” Sana flinches when she hears someone next to her. It’s a young girl, who looks no more than eighteen. She’s chewing gum, an indifferent and bored look on her face. In her hands, a shiny red apple.

“What do you mean?” Sana feels wary of the stranger; she looks awfully familiar and doesn’t inspire much trust in Sana. 

“Loving someone you can’t have. Loving someone who loves another.”

Sana painfully looks back to the women, and her heart breaks when she sees them kissing tenderly. Hot tears slide down her cheeks.

“It doesn’t have to be like that.” The girl says, a mischievous smile on her face. She shows Sana the apple. “One bite is all it takes, and the pain goes away. All the memories, all the longing… gone. And then you can live in peace again, away from people who hurt you.” 

Sana stares at the apple, so shiny she can see her reflection on it. She takes it with shaky hands, and the girl takes a step back.

Sana takes a bite. The second the apple juice hits her tongue, she falls limp against the floor. 

Dahyun had been resting from her job, thinking Chaeyoung didn’t need her. She decided to walk around the place, looking at the paintings covering the walls. But then she turns a corner, and her eyes widen in terror when she sees a lifeless Sana by the feet of a teenager. Dahyun hides behind the wall and hears an evil laugh that makes her skin crawl. The seemingly innocent girl is surrounded by a cloud of green smoke, and when it dissipates, in her place stands queen Nayeon, a wicked look on her face as she picks Sana up.

Dahyun dashes into the dance floor, holding onto her hat and yelling Chaeyoung’s name. She finds the princess leaning over a column, looking bored as she waits for Sana to be back.

“Princess! Emergency!” Dahyun yells. She runs into Chaeyoung’s body, but doesn’t waste time apologizing before she takes her hand and drags her away from the crowd.

“What’s wrong with you Dahyun? Unhand me!”

“Your mother is here! Queen Nayeon is here and- she’s taken Sana!”

Chaeyoung forcefully frees herself from Dahyun’s grasp and runs towards the entrance. She sees an elevator closing and inside, Sana unconscious on Nayeon’s arms.

She lunges forward and stops the elevator doors with her hands. Nayeon’s smile falters when she sees Chaeyoung, but she’s quick to put on an act.

“Oh, darling! What a coincidence to find you here.”

“What have you done to her?” Chaeyoung says through gritted teeth. “I need help, please!” She takes Sana into her arms to lay her down on a nearby couch. Due to the commotion, the ball has come to a halt and everyone is watching them. Momo runs towards them and kneels besides the seat. Behind her, Tzuyu calls an ambulance.

“She was feeling a little sick, I simply thought she could use some fresh air.”

Chaeyoung cups Sana’s face with a frown, shaking her slightly but getting no reaction.

“What happened to her?” Momo asks on the edge of panicking.

“She fainted, it’s not a big deal-”

“Stop lying!” 

Everyone turns to look at Dahyun, who’s clenching her fists by her sides, full of tension. She grits her teeth and points an accusatory finger at Nayeon.

“Princess, this wicked woman poisoned Sana!”

Gasps fill the room and Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Oh please, why would I do such a thing?”

“She sent Sana here in the first place! And she’s been trying to get rid of her all this time… through me.” Dahyun adds weakly, dropping her hand down by her side in shame.

“Dahyun, you better think carefully about your words.” Nayeon fakes a smile and threateningly walks closer to the maid. Dahyun shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath; she takes off her hat, letting Pip run down her body and towards Chaeyoung. Then, Dahyun takes confident steps towards the queen, making her back away. In a sudden move, Dahyun grabs Chaeyoung’s sword from the sheath and presses the blade against Nayeon’s neck.

“Tell the truth!”

“Oh, I believe you, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung stands defiant against her mother, anger burning in her eyes. “When we return home, everyone in Andalasia shall know of your crimes. I will make sure you never set foot in the palace again.”

Nayeon chuckles against the cold blade as if it didn’t phase her. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, dear. What makes you think you can trust this maid over me, your own mother?”

“We need to help her!” Momo interrupts, her voice is strained and desperate. She cups Sana’s cold cheeks and feels the tears welling in her eyes. “Please, there’s got to be something we can do…” 

Momo sobs and holds Sana’s hand, thinking hard to come up with a solution.

“True love’s kiss...”

“What?” Nayeon asks with a frown.

“The most powerful thing in the world.”

“True love’s kiss!” Chaeyoung snaps her fingers and practically shoves Momo out of the way to kneel next to Sana. “I knew that.”

Nayeon scoffs and Dahyun presses the sword harder against her skin.

Chaeyoung cups the back of Sana’s head carefully and slowly leans in. The kiss is brief and modest. She pulls away expecting to meet Sana’s eyes, but the girl remains unconscious. Chaeyoung kisses her again, repeatedly, but Sana doesn’t move.

The clock bell rings and Nayeon laughs evilly. The hands of the clock mark one minute before midnight.

“It’s too late now… You’ll never save her. When the clock strikes twelve, she’ll be dead.”

Chaeyoung shakes her head, feeling anger fill her small body.

Momo takes a deep breath and walks towards them with shaky legs. She glances back at Tzuyu, who nods in understanding, already knowing Momo’s intentions. She places a hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder to catch her attention.

“Let me give it a try.” She whispers, not wanting to upset Chaeyoung. But the princess doesn’t object, she stands up and moves away, wiping angry tears from her face. 

Momo kneels down and caresses Sana’s cheek with utmost care. She hates seeing Sana like this. Still feeling nerves consuming her body, Momo leans down.

Her kiss is soft, barely a touch of her lips. The contact makes Momo tingle and she presses a bit more firmly. She’s scared of ending the kiss and have Sana still not waking up.

Momo’s heart skips a beat when she feels Sana faintly kiss her back. She pulls away and takes a sharp breath when she sees Sana’s eyes flutter open. Momo sobs and hugs Sana, letting the redhead hide her face in the crook of her neck.

The clock strikes midnight and the loud ringing of the bells is overpowered by Nayeon’s boisterous laugh. It seems to fill the place, making everyone cover their ears. She pushes Dahyun away from her and steals the sword from her grasp.

“Most powerful thing in the world? Don’t make me laugh.” Nayeon walks down the stairs, aiming at Chaeyoung with the sword. All the people in the dance floor try to get away but end up against the walls.

“You’re a monster, mother. You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh, I’ll show you a true monster.”

Nayeon chants a spell and a cloud of smoke covers her body. Lighting surrounds the cloud and everyone sees how Nayeon’s body morphs into a huge beast. Out of the smoke, Nayeon surges forward in the form of a giant dragon. 

“Look, I’m gonna make this simple for you. You got two choices, you either give me the girl and no one here gets hurt, or I destroy the whole building with everyone inside.”

Momo wipes her tears and stands in front of Sana with her chest puffed.

“Over my dead body.”

“If that’s what you want.” 

Nayeon shrugs and takes Momo into her claws. She breaks through a wall and starts climbing up the building.

“Momo!” Sana stumbles as she runs, still weak from the poison, but she manages to get down the stairs without falling. In the midst of the chaos, she sees Chaeyoung’s sword abandoned on the floor. She bends down and picks it up with ease despite its weight, and as she runs towards the broken wall her shoes slip out of her feet, but Sana doesn’t look back.

Back in the entrance, Chaeyoung and Dahyun are trying to help people escape.

“Wait, where’s Pip?” Chaeyoung looks at her body and can’t find the chipmunk anywhere. Dahyun squints and sees the small ball of fur sprinting through the dance floor towards Sana.

The pouring rain hits Sana hard as soon as she steps out, but she doesn’t let it stop her. Nayeon is at the top of the building, shaking Momo around.

“When I get back to Andalasia I’m gonna need a good story. Maybe I can tell them about how an abominable beast attacked us and how I, poor queen Nayeon, did everything in my power to save them, but it wasn’t enough.”

Sana climbs up, ignoring the way her hands and bare feet hurt as she steps on stones and molding of the building. The water gets on her eyes, but she keeps going.

Nayeon looks down at her and laughs, bringing Momo towards her. “She’s feisty, isn’t she. I still don’t understand how she could steal my daughter away from me.”

“You’re sick!” Momo yells, kicking the air trying to free herself from Nayeon’s claws.

“Do you want me to drop you, idiot? Is that it?” Nayeon shakes Momo again. She’s thinking about biting her head off when she feels a sharp pain in her tail.

Sana had stabbed her and taken the sword out, covered in viscous blood.

“Let her go!”

“Why don’t you come get her?” Nayeon holds onto the very tip of the antenna, making it bend. Sana looks for a way to get up there desperate, but she can’t find any. She feels something climb up her leg and smiles when she sees Pip. He squeaks something that sounds like  _ I got it  _ and quickly shoots up towards the dragon. 

“Seems like you’re not worth fighting over. That’s a pity.” Nayeon tells Momo with fake sympathy, watching how Sana doesn’t move from her spot. But then the antenna bends even more and a loud crack resonates.

Nayeon lets go of Momo, who screams piercingly as she falls. Sana throws the sword and manages to pin Momo to a beam by the sleeve of her suit. Nayeon tries to hold onto the antenna, not understanding why it gave up out of nowhere. Then she sees the chipmunk standing calmly right on the crack.

The antenna breaks in half, and Nayeon falls to the ground. 

“Momo, hold on!” Sana jumps through the moldings, trying to get close to Momo. The sleeve is starting to rip, and Momo is barely hanging on by her fingertips. 

Momo’s fingers slip from the beam. Sana jumps towards her and catches her in the air. They fall together on the roof and start sliding down towards the edge at a dangerous pace. They hold onto each other tightly, but just as they are about to fall over, Momo grabs onto a piece of metal and they are left dangling from the edge. 

Momo desperately holds Sana’s face, checking if she’s ok. Sana lets out a wet laugh, awfully close to a sob, and presses her forehead against Momo’s.

“Did you get hurt?” Momo asks frantically. Sana laughs in disbelief and brings her into a kiss. Their lips melt against each other, fitting perfectly.

“I should be the one asking you that.”

“Why is it we’re always falling?” Momo laughs as well, feeling some tension leave her body now that she has Sana in her arms.

“As long as we keep catching each other…”

They kiss under the rain intensely, trying to be as close as possible. At that moment they don’t care about anything else, just them, safe and together. 

━

An hour later, the hall is almost empty. Ambulances and the press arrived and, despite taking everyone for crazy people when they heard about a dragon, they still looked for the supposed beast; but they didn’t find the body. The only thing they found was a metal crown right in the middle of broken pavement. 

Momo and Sana were taken to an ambulance for check up. They refused to separate, so they went together. Dahyun was also down there, begging the nurses to take a look at Pip and see if he had been hurt.

Chaeyoung stayed inside, standing in the middle of the dance floor and watching the rain fall. Despite what everyone thought, she did care for Sana deeply, despite their time together being brief. But she accepted that Sana loved another, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“What a party, huh?” Tzuyu appears next to her, a tired expression plastered on her face. Her makeup looks messy; Chaeyoung can see some traces of run down mascara on her cheeks.

“You peasants sure have a strange way of partying.” 

Tzuyu snorts and shakes her head. She fixes her skirt and sits down besides Chaeyoung, who soon follows her and sits cross legged. Tzuyu takes off her shoes with a pained expression and throws them away in frustration.

Chaeyoung doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better, but she doesn’t like the sight of Tzuyu so distressed. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sana’s shoe, abandoned a few meters away from where they sit. She gets up to retrieve it and when she comes back, she kneels in front of Tzuyu.

“May I?”

Tzuyu nods and lifts her skirt to allow Chaeyoung space. The princess slides the shoe over Tzuyu’s feet and then looks up at the tall woman with a smile.

“Perfect fit.”

They’re not sure why or how they end up running through the streets of New York hand in hand. Maybe it’s the fact that they both got dumped in the same night, or that being in front of a dragon made them want to do reckless things to live life to the fullest. Either way, they end up in front of the hatch that leads to Andalasia.They take a look inside, where sparks float in the darkness.

“After you, m’lady.” Chaeyoung gestures to the passageway. Tzuyu doesn’t think twice before jumping in, and Chaeyoung quickly follows.

━

Momo yawns and stretches her arms as she wakes up. She’s alone in bed but she can hear singing coming from the kitchen. It never fails to put a smile on her face.

She walks into the kitchen silently, watching from the door as Sana flips pancakes while Mina sings with her, sitting atop the counter with her feet dangling. Her daughter had made a habit of singing with Sana, and turns out she was really good at it.

Momo presses a finger to her lips when Mina sees her, asking her to keep quiet. She tip toes until she’s behind Sana and she attacks her with a surprise back hug, making the redhead yelp. 

“Morning,” Momo kisses Sana’s cheek and then bends her neck to kiss her on the lips. “And morning to you.” Momo ruffles Mina’s hair and kisses her forehead. 

“Morning mom. Did we wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it’s better than my alarm.” Momo sits down on the table and Mina gets down from the counter to join her. Sana sets a plate with many pancakes stacked for Mina, and one with two pancakes for Momo. The woman pouts at her and Sana laughs. She also gives Momo her cup of coffee and steals a kiss. 

Mina sticks her tongue out in concentration as she covers her pancakes with syrup.

“Hey kid, easy with all that sugar.” Momo tries to get the bottle but Mina puts her out of her reach. Momo sighs and cuts a piece of her waffle.

“Ma said I could eat as much I wanted.”

Momo stops abruptly, the waffle hanging from her fork next to her ajar mouth. She arches an eyebrow at Sana, who smiles guiltily at her girlfriend and doesn’t seem surprised by the new term at all. Momo clears her throat and bites the waffle.

“Did she now?”

“Yes, she also said we can order pizza tonight.”

“Tell you what, if you tidy your room, we can also get ice cream.” Momo suggests, and Mina immediately perks up in her seat. She finishes her breakfast quickly and runs to her room, ready to start cleaning up.

“Should I call some friends to give her a hand?” Sana wonders distractedly.

“Please don’t bring any more animals into the house. We’ve talked about it.” Momo grimaces when she remembers the many incidents including bird and rat poop. “However…”

Momo wipes her mouth with a napkin and gets up from her chair, walks towards Sana and sits on her lap. While she was still not the one to start affection most often, sometimes she just wanted her girlfriend’s full attention.

“ _ Ma? _ That’s new, isn’t it?”

Sana purses her lips and looks away, a comically caught expression on her face. 

“She’s said it a few times when we hang out alone… sometimes when I take her to school…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Momo asks softly, rubbing the back of Sana’s neck to let her know she’s not mad.

“I didn’t know how you would feel about it. Or if Mina wanted you to know. Now we know, though.”

“How do you feel about it?”

Sana thinks for a brief moment before a big smile breaks on her face.

“I really like it.”

Momo smiles and kisses her soundly. She can’t help giggling into the kiss.

“Then I like it, too.”

Since it’s saturday and neither of them has to work (Sana is starting her own fashion line, so in a way she is her own boss), they decided to spend the day together. Momo takes them all out for lunch and then they spend the afternoon in the park. Sana and Mina sing and Momo has to resist the urge to scream when they are surrounded by wild animals, but luckily they don’t come too close. Sana buys cotton candy and pretends it’s Momo’s mustache. When the sun begins to set, they head back home; and Sana carries Mina on her shoulders at the girl’s insistence— Momo thought Mina was already grown and too big to have Sana carry her around (she worried about Sana’s back!) but the redhead insisted Mina weighed like a feather. To be honest, the way Sana picked her up with ease made Momo think Sana was either super strong, or she had gotten weak.

When they make it to the apartment, they have to convince Mina to take a bath. Momo gets a headache thinking of ways to get her to agree, but it only takes Sana two minutes to get her to jump in the shower. Momo feels both relieved to have Sana and betrayed by her own daughter. 

While checking her emails, one in particular catches Momo’s attention. 

“Sana! Come see this.”

Momo opens the pictures excitedly, feeling happiness wash over her when they load. Sana stands behind her and back hugs her, resting her chin on her shoulder to get a good view of the phone. Sana coos when she sees the pictures.

It’s a set of photographs of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu from their wedding day and from their honeymoon. Tzuyu looked breathtaking in a flowy and bright white wedding dress, the skirt so long it was being carried by woodland creatures. Chaeyoung looked happier than Sana had ever seen her, wearing a red shirt and black skirt. It was a weird combination, but it suited her well. As for the honeymoon pictures, it was the couple posing in front of a bright blue ocean on a pristine beach.

“Is that Andalasia?” Momo whistles in awe of the beautiful landscape. 

“Yes it is. Best beaches in the kingdom.” Sana giggles, proud.

Momo sends an email reply, letting Tzuyu know that they were doing alright, that everyone was healthy and happy. Momo is thankful Tzuyu didn’t hold a grudge against her and kept it contact, after all, Momo did care for her a lot.

Sana orders the pizza and the ice cream, then goes to set the table and help Mina change into her pajamas.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Momo opens the door, assuming it’s the pizza delivery. She gets a surprise when she sees Dahyun in the hallway, holding the pizza box.

“Hey, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you worked in the kitchen.” Momo is astonished; she hadn’t heard from Dahyun in a while. 

“We were short on delivery staff tonight.”

After everything that went down with Nayeon, Dahyun had a hard time getting back on her feet and being independent. Unlike Chaeyoung, she stayed in New York with Pip, and also found out she was very talented at kneading pizza dough. Momo and Sana tried to check up on her every now and then— especially since Chaeyoung had asked Sana to keep an eye on her —but lately they had been so busy they didn’t find the time. Last they heard, she was using her free time to write a book about self love and how to free yourself from toxic relationships. 

“I’m done with the book now,” Dahyun hands Momo her box and smiles sheepishly. “Figuring out the publishers and all that now.”

“If you ever need any help, make sure to let us know, alright? You know where to find us.”

“Thank you, really. I have to go now but please tell Sana I said hi.”

“I will.” Momo gives Dahyun an encouraging pat on the back and sends her on her way.

Dinner is fun and loud, as usual. Mina tells them the latest gossip from school and Momo also tells them some office stories. Momo grabs the last slice of pizza and Sana whines, so Momo ends up giving it to her and gets a kiss in return. 

When they’re done, they agree on watching a movie before bed while they eat the ice cream. They let Mina choose, although the girl falls asleep five minutes after finishing her dessert. Sana quickly falls asleep as well, with her head resting on Momo’s shoulder. 

Momo takes a good look at her girlfriend and her daughter. Her heart feels so warm and full of joy she could cry— and she does tear up a bit.

She loves her daughter more than anything, that much is clear. But while she was with Tzuyu, Momo thought the romantic, sickeningly sweet kind of love she saw in movies didn’t exist. Then Sana came crashing into her life and turned everything upside down. Momo couldn’t be more thankful.

Momo kisses Sana’s forehead tenderly, letting her lips linger on her warm skin. She carefully removes Sana and lays her down against the armrest of the couch. She picks Mina up and takes her to bed, tucking her in and making sure she will be warm. When she comes back to the living room, Sana is awake, standing by the couch and stretching her back. Momo slides her hands around her waist and hugs her tightly. 

Sana hums in her embrace and hides her face in Momo’s neck. Still holding each other, they start to sway, slowly dancing in the dark living room.

No words are needed between them, not when it’s clear how much they love each other. Still, Momo always takes the time to do small gestures for Sana. She leaves her notes, buys her flowers, and wears clothes that match her eyes. After all, Sana is her princess, and Momo wants nothing more than to be her happy ever after.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! stream more & more  
> twit is @ dahyunayeon


End file.
